Sport (?) de chambre
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Edward essaie de bosser et Envy essaie de l'en dissuader. Yaoi.


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz bowz bowz...

**Rating :** T pour allusions graveleuses et langage injurieux

**Disclaimer :** un très sympathique moteur de recherche mondialement connu m'apprend que ces personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa (oui merci, le fait qu'il ne m'appartiennent pas à moi, je le savais déjà). Je ne gagne rien à écrire tout ça. Vraiment.

**Résumé :** Edward essaie de bosser et Envy essaie de l'en dissuader. Humour (?), présence explicites de sexe entre homme donc bah voilà quoi, et sinon... Sinon rien.

**Note :** Ceci est mon troisième OS pour la 11ième nuit du Fof, thème **_Sport_**. Et oui, quand on me dit thème sport je pense direct au sexe. C'est comme ça. J'adore le Edvy et j'en avais jamais écrit alors je suis contente. Il faut quand même préciser que très objectivement cet OS sert vraiment à que dale.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sport(?) de chambre**

« Non, non et définitivement non Envy. Pas moyen que je te suive sur ce coup-là.

-Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi, franchement…

-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec la mauvaise foi. Ça s'appelle le bon sens, c'est tout. Je sais que tu en es dépourvu mais fait un effort pour une fois… Et vire tes mains de là ! »

Edward Elric repoussa avec énergie son amant et ses mains baladeuses, qui poussa un soupir tragique en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il essayait de marchander, sans succès.

« Tu es vraiment borné, sale blond…

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Ça fait au moins la millième fois que je te demande de me foutre la paix et tu fais comme si je sifflais la marseillaise. Je dois bosser, tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Edward avait pivoté sur sa chaise pour regarder Envy droit dans les yeux et appuyer ses dires. Celui-ci, bras croisé, appuyé sur une jambe dans une posture parfaitement féminine, un air blasé sur le visage, lâcha un très sincère « Non ». Le blond s'affala sur son bureau, vaincu par la puérilité de son amant.

« Aller quoi, je croyais que tu devais faire de l'exercice.

-Je t'ai dit non, c'est non ! Tu ne me feras jamais admettre ça, c'est clair ? Et puis je te connais. Si je t'approuve une fois ce sera fini, je n'aurais plus jamais la paix. Tu ne retiens que ce qui t'arranges.

-Oh la la, t'es pas drôle, blondinette. La thèse que je défends se tient tout à fait.

-Tu parles. »

Edward tenta de se reconcentrer sur ses dossiers, mais c'était sans compter sur Envy qui revint une fois de plus à la charge. Sentant sa résistance faiblir en même temps que deux mains joueuses commençaient à glisser tranquillement sous sa chemise, l'alchimiste se leva avec humeur et repoussa une énième fois le garçon.

« Putain Envy t'es vraiment chiant ! Tu crois que c'est le moment en plus !

-Bah tu sais…

-Oui, je sais que pour toi c'est toujours le moment mais il va falloir trouver un autre argument. Et non je n'appuierais jamais ta thèse stupide. Elle sert ta libido et rien d'autre. Rien de scientifique là-dedans.

-Mais je t'assure que si ! Ça n'a rien d'aberrant, au contraire, c'est tout à faire logique même. Mais aller quoi, te fait pas prier, nabot… »

Evidemment, c'était l'insulte ultime et l'homonculus comptait là-dessus. C'était toujours plus facile de forcer Ed à faire l'amour sans qu'il ne l'ait décidé quand il était au bord de la crise de nerf.

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT SALE PALMIER DE MES DEUX ? PUTAIN JE VAIS TE… »

Mais à la grande déception d'Envy le blond se calma d'un coup, inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir le visage moqueur de son amant dans son champ de vision, et il se rassit à son bureau.

« J'ai dit que je ne m'énerverais pas et que tu n'aurais pas ce que tu voulais, point. Dégage maintenant. »

Envy, vexé, ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de l'exorciste d'un geste brusque et cracha d'un ton hargneux :

« Très bien, je me casse, mais tu viendras pas pleurer la grève du sexe dans une semaine quand tu n'auras plus que ta main pour…

-DEGAGE ! »

Edward ne prenait pas trop la menace au sérieux : Envy, faire la grève du pieu ? La bonne blague.

Une semaine plus tard, quand l'homonculus repassa enfin la fenêtre de sa chambre, Edward lui sauta dessus en arrachant délicatement les vêtements qu'il trouvait de toute façon hideux de son amant. Celui-ci arborait un sourire triomphant.

« Et bah alors, je t'ai manqué Ed ?

-Ta gueule. Tu me saoules avec tes conneries Envy. Sérieux.

-Donc tu reconnais que j'avais raison.

-Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu vas rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus lever un petit doigt et on va faire l'amour autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour rattraper cette putain de semaine d'abstinence forcée. Et je ferais désormais en sorte d'éviter de provoquer tes bouderies stupides, mais… »

Il avait du mal à parler devant l'exigence de la bouche de l'autre garçon trop content de lui pour avoir envie d'en entendre plus mais il réussit tout de même à se dégager suffisamment longtemps pour enlever son tee-shirt et achever :

« Mais tu ne me feras JAMAIS avouer que le sport de chambre est un VRAI sport, c'est clair ? Et encore moins que ça compte comme exercice physique pour maintenir sa forme. Maintenant tu enlèves tout de suite cette jupe affreuse et tu te fais pardonner de m'avoir complètement délaissé pendant une semaine _entière_… »

Et quand quelques heures plus tard ils s'effondrèrent en sueur et à bout de souffle sur le matelas en souffrance de l'alchimiste, l'homonculus, qui tenait décidément à avoir raison, trouva amusant de remettre de l'huile sur le feu :

« Tu penses vraiment que ce n'est pas du sport ?

-Envy, je te déteste. »

_Fin_

* * *

Oui ça me fait rire, oui je me sens obligé de mettre un "bonne lecture" au début et oui je me sens obligé de mettre ce pauvre "Fin" à la fin alors qu'il sert vraiment à rien, en plus je revoie cette copie de français que m'a rendu ma prof en sixième, où elle avait rayé avec une rage manifeste le grand fin qui concluait mon expression écrite. Elle m'a traumatisé cette nana, j'ai plus JAMAIS écrit de "fin" à la fin d'un copie. J'évacue ma frustration ici. J'arrête de raconter des conneries, je sors.

A plus les gens


End file.
